Variedade Animal
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: De uma forma um tanto única, Sakura tenta conviver com o stress que o fã clube do marido sempre lhe dá.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumário:**__ De uma forma um tanto única, Sakura tenta conviver com o stress que o fã clube do marido sempre lhe dá._

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Nas fics normais eu diria que o Sasuke aqui retratado é meu, somente meu, mas nessa, por motivos óbvios, vou deixá-lo para Sakura. Eu realmente gostaria de terminar a fic inteira._

* * *

**Variedade Animal**

Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso, nem sei como começar – Querido Diário? Isso é ridículo, claro que não vai ser assim, isso não passa de um papel amarelo e amassado que eu encontrei perdido numa gaveta. Afinal, eu nunca tive tempo para essas frescuras, sou uma kunoichi médica muito requisitada e não vai ser um papel ou um caderninho rosa bobo que irá resolver meus problemas. Além do mais, eu sou muito velha para isso, já estou com vinte e... bem, deixe isso para lá.

Ótimo, não escrevi o que me afligia – a nova técnica de relaxamento que Tenten me sugeriu – e já gastei um bocado de papel e caneta. Acho que vou precisar de meia floresta de Konoha, apesar de estar certa que não vai ajudar em nada. OK, no fundo, na situação que estou, eu apelo para qualquer coisa. Ou era isso ou eram as bonequinhas de vodu. Como eu acho que a outra opção não combina com meu caráter suave e gentil, nem com meus belos cabelos róseos macios e perfumados, vou começar com esse suposto diário, mas se acha que não tenho coragem para a outra opção, está muito enganado, sei muito bem em qual prateleira está o livro que ensina essa técnica.

Mas chega de enrolar, meu maior problema é que em Konoha há uma vasta variedade de animais fêmea da pior espécie. Isso não é novidade, eu sempre soube, mas o negócio é que o zôo aumentou consideravelmente de uns meses para cá.

Desde minha "tenra idade" eu tive que conviver com uma porquinha. Pois é, minha "ex" melhor amiga e rival por muitos anos no quesito amor. Rival também só na cabeça dela, como pode comparar aquela paixonite infantil com o grande e verdadeiro amor que eu sentia pelo meu Sasuke-kun. Agüentar isso calada na infância foi dose, está bem, também não foi tão calada assim, bem que dei uns cascudos nela quando tive chance, mas nada se compara ao descaramento dela de tentar dar em cima dele agora. Em que estratosfera ela está para não reparar que ele já tem dona? Helooooo, acho que aquela aliança dourada na mão esquerda dele significa alguma coisa. Será que está com algum problema de visão? Eu receito rapidinho um par de óculos roxo envolta daqueles olhos de mosca morta que combinará perfeitamente com aquela roupinha justa e vulgar que chama de uniforme.

A sorte dela é que parece que se tocou e está se consolando com o Sai, embora eu ache que aquela lombriga branca não é muito chegado, você sabe, ao sexo oposto, principalmente depois que quis dar um abraço no meu marido que não gostou nem um pouco e quase o assou com um katon-no-kutsu. Também, com aquele desculpa ridícula de que leu num livro que os amigos se abraçam para mostrar o quanto se importam, especialmente quando o outro passou por um período terrível, até eu não tinha como criticar o Sasuke de reagir daquele jeito. Acho que se ele não tivesse feito algo, eu faria.

Então, primeiro foi a porca da Ino e, logo em seguida, a vaca da Karin. Essa realmente testou minha paciência. Mulherzinha vulgar, baixa e ridícula. Ela realmente achava que meu Sasuke-kun que me conhecia desde nova e foi meu colega de time por muito tempo iria simplesmente me esquecer e ficar com ela. Endoidou. Está bem, eu confesso que também cheguei a pensar nisso, principalmente quando ele formou o time "Taka" e entrou para a Akatsuki. "Taka" Panaka, isso que era.

Ainda bem que tudo não passava de um plano complicado e obscuro dele. Hunf, por que os Uchihas têm que ser tão confusos? Ele podia muito bem ter falado desde o início com a Tsunade-sama e ter resolvido com um plano simples e brilhante do Shikamaru. Não, como sempre, ele precisava fazer tudo sozinho, com a desculpa idiota de nos proteger, como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana que pode quebrar em qualquer briguinha. Claro que sou delicada e feminina, ainda mais quando uso a sainha de meu uniforme que dá uma visão privilegiada de minhas esguias pernas, algo que o Sasuke-kun sabe muito bem, já que o peguei praticamente me comendo com os olhos inúmeras vezes, mas meus punhos são outra história. Sei muito bem me defender, sempre protegida por minhas macias luvas, afinal, preciso cuidar de minhas unhas e pele.

De qualquer forma, adorei a cara de "tacho" dela quando levou o fora de Sasuke ao ser comunicada do término daquele agrupamento de inúteis. OK, estou sendo radical, o Juugo até que é um cara legal e ficou na Vila para pesquisar uma cura para seu problema, mas não fiquei nem um pouco chateada quando os outros dois se mandaram. Claro que antes disso eu tive a oportunidade de prestar um pequeno serviço a Karin, um rápido tratamento de beleza nela, presenteando-a com vários hematomas, roxos e contusões. Ciúmes? Nunca, deixe-me apresentar minha defesa. Naquele momento, eu pensava que ela era do grupo inimigo e eu ainda não sabia do dito plano de meu marido. Tudo bem que eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas não tenho culpa da raiva que me dominou quando a vi se esfregando nele e sorrindo de forma cínica e petulante para mim. Ela teve sorte que não lhe quebrei todos os dentes.

Até aí estava fácil. Eu pensei que com a volta do Sasuke-kun à Vila e depois de todo o trabalho que ele teve pra me conquistar – é claro que depois de tudo que ele me fez passar e do tempo que tive que esperar, não dava para dar moleza – as "fãs" dele iriam se tocar e deixar de serem descaradas. Uma coisa era fazer isso quando éramos crianças, outra bem diferente era agora, todos adultos e shinobis poderosos.

E para não haver nenhuma dúvida, fiz questão de um super casamento, convidando praticamente toda a Vila, ou o que restou dela depois da visita nada agradável de Pein, e entrei toda poderosa, maravilhosa e cheirosa com meu super vestido de noiva. Morram de inveja peruas. É óbvio que o Sasuke-kun não gostou muito da idéia no início. Se dependesse dele, não haveria casamento e simplesmente estaríamos morando juntos desde que ele se decidiu que eu era a mulher da vida dele. Também, katon não é o elemento dele à toa. Ele realmente representa o clã dos que manipulam o fogo em todos os sentidos.

Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer e finquei o pé nessa questão e foi, nesse momento, que descobri minha arma mais poderosa. Claro que posso mandá-lo dormir no sofá quando temos alguma briga e eu garanto que ele sempre muda de idéia rapidinho e me dá razão depois de uma noite mal dormida lá, o problema é que também sofro nessas horas, sentindo falta dele na cama. Assim, quando não estou com raiva suficiente para nem querer ver a cara dele e aplicar essa punição, eu simplesmente choro. Não precisa ser uma super produção, apenas algumas lágrimas e uma cara bem desamparada. Esse é o ponto fraco dele, acho que ele ainda se culpa por me fazer chorar tanto na infância. O que ele não sabe é que não preciso me esforçar muito para isso, meus nervos e meus canais lacrimais são intimamente ligados. Basta irritar um para o outro se manifestar. Eu garanto que esse é um dos meus segredos mais bem guardados.

Então, depois de todo esse trabalho, eu achei que estava livre de seu indesejável fã clube, mas não. Estava redondamente enganada. Eu juro, parece que o grupo aumentou. Acho que a aliança o deixou mais doce e ela voam em cima dele como abelhas no mel. Não, isso ficou muito meloso, na verdade, como um bando de urubus pulguentos e famintos, não sobre uma carniça, já que meu Sasuke-kun não é nada disso, mas sobre um belo medalhão de filé mignon envolto com bacon. Nossa, fiquei com água na boca. E foi assim que descobri as mais novas espécimes de Konoha – a piranha, a galinha e a cachorra.

Vou começar por falar na que dei um jeito primeiro – a cachorra. Essa foi fácil de se livrar, bastou uma bela conversa utilizando-me de minha super psicologia. O que eu não consigo acreditar é na coragem que ela teve para isso. Todos na Vila conhecem minha força e a forma como canalizo meu chakra, então, a menos que seja uma kunoichi extremamente habilidosa, é muita burrice se meter comigo. Mas a Yumi simplesmente ignorou tudo isso e deu em cima do meu Sasuke-kun no meu território – o hospital. Pura verdade, a enfermerazinha de quinta categoria teve o desplante de jogar seu charme nele.

A primeira vez que eu vi, pensei que estava ficando exagerada como ele. Bem, o Sasuke é conhecido na Vila por ser um dos melhores shinobis que há, o último de um dos mais poderosos e tradicionais clãs e também por ter um péssimo gênio quando o assunto sou eu. Acho que desde que ficamos juntos ele já mandou uns quinze para o hospital com queimaduras de todos os graus ou tremendo tanto de medo que dava pena. Ele sabe ser bem cruel quando está com ciúmes de mim.

Então, tentando dar o exemplo para ele de que tudo pode resolver na paz, sem violência, limitei-me a um sorriso forçado quando cheguei na sala de espera – nota, ele me pega todo dia no hospital quando não está em missão – e "fechar" a cara depois, lançando meu olhar fuzilador quando encontrei com ela depois, sem ter ele por perto.

Só que ela não entendeu ou pior, fez-se de desentendida. Odeio pessoas sonsas que gostam de fazer o gênero de boazinhas. Assim, depois da terceira vez que a peguei fazendo isso, não tive escolha. Vou fazer um parênteses e falar algo de meu marido. Nisso ele é bem fiel e não dá "trela" para suas admiradoras. Ele mal olhava para ela enquanto ela tentava todos os truques femininos mais baixos, como o decote profundo, fazer cara sensual mordendo os lábios e passando a língua por eles, ficar piscando, você sabe, todas aquelas baboseiras do arsenal da mulher.

Mas voltando, eu precisava de uma vez por todas tomar uma atitude. Também não dava para despedi-la sem um motivo razoável. Imagine quando Tsunade-sama soubesse e me perguntasse. Sakura, por que você despediu a Yumi? Sabe Tsunade-sama, ela estava dando em cima do meu marido. Vixi, seria o fim do mundo. Também não poderia despedir por incompetência. A cachorra traidora – afinal, ela era da minha equipe e devia fidelidade, está bem, não fidelidade, já que cachorra é uma metáfora bondosa, mas, pelo menos, consideração – pois bem, a enfermeirazinha era uma das melhores do hospital. Ela precisava ser boa no que faz? Dava pra complicar um pouco menos para variar?

Como não deixaria barato, criei uma desculpa super elaborada de que precisava atender um shinobi que tinha se acidentado no campo de treinamento e que não podia ser removido e eu precisava ir imediatamente para lá, sendo necessário uma enfermeira me acompanhar. Advinha quem eu requisitei? Então, depois de meia hora em que triturei tudo a minha volta, ela, ajoelhada em prantos, prometeu que nunca mais sequer pensaria no nome dele e praticamente implorou por minha misericórdia. Eu não tenho o dom para coisa? Consegui o que quis sem deixar qualquer prova, afinal, o estrago feito só era fruto de um bom treinamento.

As outras duas já não foram tão fáceis. Estava eu, numa bela tarde na minha adorável casa recém reformada – ou melhor, construída, já que derrubamos a velha casa do Sasuke e fizemos outra no lugar, não que a antiga não fosse bonita, até que era, mas me dava arrepios, em cada esquina parecia que um fantasma iria surgir e dar um tchauzinho para mim, além do mais, era um pouco velha – então, estava eu lá na minha vidinha, arrumando um vaso de flores quando bateram a porta. Quem seria o suicida? Todos os nossos amigos já foram devidamente avisados para não cometerem essa burrice. Eles sabem muito bem que ficamos um dia inteiro incomunicáveis quando Sasuke retorna de uma longa missão e, naquele dia, eu o estava esperando aparecer a qualquer hora, depois de quase um mês fora.

Só que ela não sabia disso, também não tinha como, não era nossa amiga e nem morava na Vila. Era uma "priminha" dele. Dá para creditar? Outra Uchiha sobrevivente do massacre!! Os pais dela desconfiavam na época de alguma tragédia e a mandaram para longe antes de Itachi pirar. OK, eu sei que ele não pirou e fez tudo isso para proteger Konoha, mas não consigo acreditar que esse era o único meio. Não tinha como ele fazer outra coisa, sei lá, conversar, utilizando-se de minha brilhante psicologia, ou denunciar ao Terceiro, qualquer opção antes de partir para trucidar "papai" e "mamãe"? Foi tão radical. Lógico que não falei o que penso para o Sasuke, ele é meio sensível quanto a esse assunto. Não sensível de chorar, mas mais do modo rinoceronte com dor de dente, atacando tudo pela frente.

E foi naquele agradável tarde que a galinha da Sayuri simplesmente resolveu retornar e confraternizar com o membro restante do clã. A covarde nem para ajudar servia. Assim que soube que Sasuke tinha acabado com Madara e não existia mais risco, resolveu voltar. Também não posso culpá-la, a família dos galináceos não é conhecida por sua coragem e ela os representa muito bem.

Lógico que tive que acolhê-la e bancar a simpática o tempo todo, inclusive quando ela ousou o abraçar e ficar chorando em seu ombro. Caramba, não é que eu seja insensível, mas aquele é meu lugar, lutei por ele, o ombro dele é meu e só eu posso chorar ali. E assim, sem mais nem menos, sem pedir permissão, ela foi se agarrando e se encostando como se fosse propriedade pública.

Sasuke, muito sem graça, ainda mais pelo meu sorriso forçado que ele conhecia muito bem, a amparou e tentou consolá-la, a cínica, a falsa, a galinha. E assim ela foi se chegando, se instalando até que passou a morar numa casa do bairro, bem ao lado da nossa. E o que eu fiz? Nada, ela é uma Uchiha e tem o direito de estar lá.

Na época foi óbvio que odiei, mas pensei, calma, ela é da família, como uma Uchiha deve ter massa cinzenta e se tocar que ele tem dona. Mas, como disse antes, ela era uma galinha completa e, com aquele micro cérebro, teve o descaramento de dar em cima dele. Eu juro, ela não é uma kunoichi nem nada, já que cresceu numa vila normal, mas ela tem o dom de estar na rua sempre que saímos, só para dar um olá todo meloso para ele e ter uma desculpa para se agarrar em abraços com ele. Ou é algum jutsu ou ela dorme na rua, não tem como, ou é um ou é outro. Já variei todos os meus horários, troquei de turno e a galinha está lá, sempre na porta, esperando.

Nessas horas eu sempre respiro fundo e repito meu mantra – ela é da família, ela é da família – mas acho que a eficácia está perdendo o efeito e qualquer dia desses, eu explodo.

Bem, devo admitir que essa idéia maluca da Tenten está dando certo. Estou mais calma, já não estou querendo mais matar a Sayuri, só penso em quebrar sua cara. Talvez se eu escrever mais um pouco eu até comece a gostar dela. Está bem, exagerei de novo, acho que preciso dar voltas na terra com rolos de pergaminhos até que consiga dar um sorriso verdadeiro para aquela cara de gal... deixa pra lá. Mas, querido diário ou folha de papel, para ser mais realista, depois eu continuo, pois preciso preparar o jantar para meu amorzinho e dar um trato nele depois. Não posso deixar o fogo acumular.

* * *

_Olá pessoal. Estava certa que iria me aposentar das fics, mas essa simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça nessa manhã. Fiquei radiante, há muito que não escrevia algo que realmente gostasse._

_Bem, ela seria uma one-shot, mas achei um pouco grandinha. Então, como não sei o número de posts, um, dois ou três, chamo de Mini-Fic._

_Enjoy it._

_Bjos._


	2. Chapter 2

Caro papel amassado. Eu sei que prometi a mim mesma, rindo de como isso era infantil enquanto preparava o jantar naquela noite, de que nunca mais desabafaria meus problemas para um mero ser inanimado que nem é capaz de me responder (ou pelo menos eu espero que seja assim), mas algo aconteceu durante a refeição que me fez mudar de idéia rapidinho. Sorte que não o tinha rasgado, mas simplesmente amassado e jogado no pacote de lixo que tinha acabado de pegar. Seria realmente nojento ter que escrever entre os restos de comida grudados.

Deixe-me continuar minha triste história. Estava eu lá, num ótimo jantar a luz de velas, com minha perna ousadamente roçando na de meu marido quando tive a infeliz idéia de perguntar como fora a missão. Eu ainda não contei sobre "ela", mas "ela" é a rainha de meus problemas com os ciúmes. É a Piranha, a última e mais perigosa das fêmeas que o cercam. Perigosa não porque ela é algo de fenomenal, já que não passa de um bagulho. Está bem, ela até que não é feia, alta, com um corpo em ordem, um pouco malhada demais, o braço dela até parece o do Suigetsu quando ele usa aquela espada comprida dele (outro problema de masculinidade na minha opinião), também possui cabelos negros compridos e repicados e olhos cor de violeta. OK, eu admito, ela é bonita, mas sou muito mais meus verdes orbes e cabelos róseos (únicos) e o Sasuke também, que é o que realmente importa. De qualquer forma, tenho um fã clube para provar isso. Isso mesmo, eu sou desejada, o Sasuke que tome cuidado... isso é, se sobrar alguém vivo para me adorar. Na última vez que tinha contado, além dos 15 que tinham passado no hospital com um súbito problema de memória, esquecendo bem da minha preciosa pessoa, como se fosse fácil, 3 estavam desaparecidos e 6 não saíam mais de casa. Será que meu nem um pouco ciumento marido tem algo a ver com isso? Hunf.

Só que não é esse o assunto agora. O verdadeiro problema que me aterroriza é que a Piranha é colega do atual time do meu Sasuke-kun. Deu para reparar, assim, que eu não sou mais. Snif, uma verdadeira injustiça da vida.

Logo quando ele retornou a Konoha, formamos mais uma vez o clássico e famigerado Time 7. Tudo estava ótimo até que nos envolvemos amorosamente. Ou melhor, tudo estava uma droga, principalmente por estar ao lado dele e não poder agarrá-lo, sufocando-o de beijos molhadinhos e todas as conseqüências naturais (censuradas), até que um milagre aconteceu e todos os meus sonhos se realizaram. O céu se abriu, claro que também foi pelo Kirin dele (e estou falando do jutsu), já que estávamos no meio de uma luta, mas não é isso que importa, o que foi mágico foi o modo como ele se declarou, comigo em seus braços, achando que tinha me perdido, enquanto eu fingia que estava inconsciente. Que foi, acha que foi golpe baixo? Nem vem me julgar, pensa que não tentei jogar limpo antes? O que posso fazer, o cara é complicado em exprimir seus sentimentos. Fiquei quase cinco meses para bolar essa estratégia, merecia até um prêmio de melhor atuação.

Então, com sua declaração "caliente", meu mundo ficou cor de rosa, cheio de flores e poesia e podemos dizer que começamos a namorar. Bem, namoro não é propriamente o termo correto, já que ficava metade do tempo batendo em suas mãos abusadas que tentavam me agarrar em qualquer oportunidade e, principalmente, por não ter sido muito longo, só 3 meses para o casamento. Seria mais um noivado. Eu realmente dei trabalho para meus amigos conseguirem montar meu super casório. Mas, naquele momento, eu pensei que tudo ficaria perfeito para sempre (eu juro que estava quase acreditando que o Papai Noel apareceria no Natal) até que fui cruelmente arrancada de minha bolha de felicidade para a dura realidade.

Nós éramos shinobis e não dava certo realizar missões em que os membros do grupo estavam envolvidos. Não era seguro, como se a vida de shinobi fosse segura, hunf, gozação, ainda mais quando gostaram de nos mandar em missões de espionagem. Na boa, o Naruto não nasceu pra isso, não tinha uma santa vez que ele não esquecesse e fizesse barulho. Poxa, nos mande detonar algum governante mau ou perseguir nukenins ou conspiradores contra o Senhor Feudal, tudo, menos espionagem. É melhor lutar contra toda a Akatsuki novamente do que isso. Sempre nos descobrem, aí o que acontece – luta.

Quando decidiram em nos separar, claro que eu reagi. Fiz um longo e belo discurso sobre o preconceito bobo a respeito desse assunto, que aquela era uma regra retrógrada de alguém que nunca tinha amado de verdade. Juro, quase que choraram de tanta emoção de minhas palavras. Outro dom oculto que tenho. Se um dia cansar de ser kunoichi médica, eu viro advogada.

Sasuke também não gostou nem um pouco dessa história e, para minha surpresa, reclamou muito, foi uma das vezes que o ouvi pronunciar o maior número de frases iradas. Sua grande preocupação era como ele iria tomar conta de mim se estivéssemos longe. Não é fofo? Se já não fosse casada com ele, diria sim só de ouvir isso. Mas, no fundo, esse era exatamente o problema. A missão nunca era prioridade para nós. Vamos dizer que ficávamos mais preocupados em nos salvar que deixamos algumas vezes nossos alvos fugirem. Poxa, ninguém é perfeito, o que eles querem, cem por cento sempre? Mandem a ANBU. Tudo bem que a maioria foi dizimada pela Akatsuki e eles não tem muita escolha, mas meu Sasuke-kun é minha prioridade. Deu muito trabalho conquistá-lo, não posso simplesmente colocá-lo em risco a toa.

A estatística ruim não seria tanto o problema se ele não fosse visitante regular no hospital. E não são das visitas que ele me faz sempre que está na Vila, tanto para me buscar e levar, ou aquelas eventuais no meio da tarde em que ficamos no meu escritório discutindo pontos de vista sobre a anatomia humana que estou falando. Definitivamente não são essas, e sim as várias vezes que o trouxemos todo machucado para casa, algumas vezes até inconsciente. Ele tem uma mania de achar que não sei me cuidar e vive se colocando na minha frente SEM NECESSIDADE. Tudo bem, uma vez foi necessária... também teve aquela outra no País da Chuva, mas o que poderia fazer com uma verdadeira enxurrada na nossa cabeça? De qualquer forma, não existiam mais argumentos frente toda essa catástrofe e, no final, até eu precisei concordar que seria melhor que ficássemos em grupos separado.

E assim Sasuke foi recolocado, já que eu, Naruto, Yamato e a lombriga do Sai já tínhamos um entrosamento de missões anteriores (eu sei que o Sai é meu amigo, mas isso não me faz cega ao que ele é). Com a desculpa de seu talento e experiência em liderar um grupo anteriormente (se é que dá pra chamar um bando de inúteis como o Taka Panaka de Time), Sasuke foi designado para um time de chuunins inexperientes e mais novos.

Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto são jounins atualmente, outra decisão muito acertada na minha humilde opinião. Seria especialmente desastroso para os fracos genins enfrentá-los no Chuunin Shiken e, principalmente, seria catastrófico um confronto dos dois no final, o que seria inevitável. Vamos dizer que nesse ponto, eles só cresceram em tamanho, pois continuam dois garotos birrentos competindo entre si. Quanta imaturidade!!! Também eles nunca conseguiriam entrar no estádio para a prova final, os egos deles não caberiam lá e a luta teria que ser no meio da Vila, o que acabaria por destruí-la de vez, terminando o trabalho de Pein. Pensando nisso, os dois já foram diretamente avaliados para jounins.

Assim, Sasuke ficou responsável por esse grupo de chuunins. Eles são muito talentosos, não posso negar. Na verdade, são quase gênios de seus clãs (grande coisa, o Itachi também era e matou todo mundo). Até que souberam montar a equipe muito bem e o índice deles é de quase cem por cento de aproveitamento nas missões. Hunf, falando assim até parece que eu era o problema do antigo Time 7. Pois não era eu, garanto, agora nosso grupo também detona tudo que é missão. Tudo bem que quase não fizemos missão desde que Naruto começou a brincar de Hokage. Mas deve ser só coincidência.

Sabe, esse assunto sempre me deixa nostálgica. Não tem como não me lembrar do início de nosso time com o Kakashi-sensei. Na primeira vez que o vi, caiu aquele apagador ridículo na cabeça dele que o Naruto tinha tido a brilhante idéia de colocar de propósito na porta. Logo pensei que era patético, claro, tudo isso com uma cara de santa, recriminando o Naruto por ser tão idiota, mas rolando de rir por dentro. É... na verdade, verdadeira, eu pensei: Que gato, pena que é meio lerdo. Mas logo ele nos pegou naquela prova esdrúxula dele dos guizos e a última coisa que passei a pensar dele que ele era lerdo. Talvez um pouco distraído, sempre lendo aquele livrinho e, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito ero. Com toda aquela teoria, imagine como ela é na ca... deixe isso pra lá, eu sou uma mulher casada e muito bem casada com um verdadeiro garanhão.

Aposto que a Piranha tem os mesmo problemas de coerência de pensamentos com meu Sasuke-kun. Também, não há como. Se o Kakashi-sensei que tinha uma máscara até o nariz e o hitaiate cobrindo o olho, deixando assim apenas os cabelos arrepiados e o outro olho pra eu ver, eu já o achei um gato, imagine ela vendo o Sasuke-kun em toda sua performance. Bem, acho que tenho que admitir que estava um pouco necessitada na época, mas não estamos falando de meus problemas hormonais de minha infância.

A Piranha é a única kunoichi do time dele, como se não bastasse! Eu mesma a treinei em jutsus médicos (eu realmente mereço o céu por minha abnegação) e sei quão habilidosa ela é, embora isso não seja tão relevante já que sou uma professora tão boa que aposto que consigo ensinar o Lee a fazer ninjutsu (acho que perdi minha vaguinha celeste com esse exemplo tão sublime de humildade). Continuando, ela também manipula o elemento futon o que é ótimo em combos com o katon de meu marido. Vixi, pensar no katon dele sempre me dá um calor e, o pior, não tenho como descarregar essa energia hoje, ele está em missão novamente, o real motivo de eu ter que recorrer a esse bilhetinho em plena manhã.

É melhor pensar em coisas amenas, calmas, como um jardim florido, cercado por árvores de cerejeira, com passarinhos cantando ao longe. Melhor não, eu lembro daquele piquenique que fizemos num lugar assim e que acabou de forma bem quente, lá no meio da relva, sobre a toalha estendida. Já sei, vou pensar num lago, com sua superfície bem azulzinha, com a água morna pelo sol, ops, também não é uma boa idéia, eu lembro da lagoa daqui do lado de casa que visitamos inúmeras vezes quando estávamos a sós e não tínhamos o hóspede maldito no bairro a nos vigiar. Acho que tenho que rever a idéia dos bonequinhos de vodu.

O jeito é pensar em algo bem nojento. Na verdade, sei bem em que pensar: como irei me livrar daquelas duas lambisgóias sem que o Sasuke note. É óbvio que eu não quero que ele fique sabendo, se não vai se achar a última bolacha do pacote, o que não é, afinal, em Konoha tem um monte de homens bonitos. OK, viajei. Certamente há em Konoha um monte de homens, mas bonitos é que não são, são esquisitos. Vamos começar pelo meu time...

O Sai, sem condições, aquilo é um caso perdido, parece um ponto de exclamação branco com cabelo. E aquela roupa que mostra a barriga, vixi, só de pensar fico enjoada. Não sei o que tinha na cabeça quando algum dia eu supostamente o achei parecido com o Meu Gostosão. Deveria ser o treino pesado da Tsunade-sama. Eu sabia que aqueles socos que levei iriam afetar alguma coisa.

Já o Naruto, ele é gatinho, loirinho e de olhos azuis e, convenhamos, tem um físico definido. Ainda me lembro daqueles treinos que ele fez com Kakashi-sensei e o Yamato. Eu sempre ia lá para levar pílulas de soldado para ele e dar uma olhadinha (afinal, olho não tem cerca). Ele sem camisa na cachoeira... bem que o Sai também não perdia um treino dele, mais uma prova da minha teoria. Sei não...

Mas o Naruto consegue acabar com toda a boa impressão quando abre a boca. Por Kami, o tempo passa e tem coisas que nunca mudam, e uma dela é o cérebro de ramém dele. De tanto que comer, acho que subiu. E nem fale em comer. Isso é outra coisa que aniquila totalmente a boa impressão inicial dele. Ele comendo é um horror, só mesmo Hinata para amá-lo.

E como é fofo o amor dos dois. Quem diria que a super tímida da Hinata iria quase se sacrificar para ajudar o Naruto, declarando seu amor por ele bem na sua frente. Só mesmo assim para ele se tocar. Demorou!!! Eu fiquei radiante quando Naruto também se declarou a ela e esqueceu a obsessão infantil dele por mim. Tudo bem, era ótimo para minha feminilidade, principalmente no tempo em que o Sasuke dava bolinhas para mim – a época de nossas infâncias, em que Hinata amava Naruto que amava Sakura (eu) que amava Sasuke que não amava ninguém (embora eu jurava que ele amava a si próprio).

Nesses tempos, bem que sobrevivi com a admiração do Naruto e do esquisito do Lee (desse eu falo mais tarde, merece um parágrafo só dele), mas não estava certo. Ele precisava encontrar sua cara-metade, sua alma gêmea (ui, que romântico), assim como eu encontrei meu Sasuke-kun.

E aproveito para fazer uma confissão – a Hinata é um amor. Fico muito feliz que Naruto e ela se acertaram, assim ganhei uma super amiga. Não há como ela para escutar nossos problemas. Você pode passar horas nos ouvidos dela contando suas angústias e ela tem uma super paciência. E é ainda melhor, às vezes ela dá uns super conselhos, tudo bem que você até se assusta quando escuta a voz dela.

Outra coisa ótima em nossa amizade é ir visitá-la. Tem até algumas vantagens ser de um clã tão grande e poderoso. A culinária é impecável e não é você quem cozinha. Nossa, parece até que sou comilona, mas isso é real, sempre tem comida boa lá e os doces, yum... Também, só posso comer lá. Meu marido tem um sério problema com doces e se dependesse dele, só comeríamos tomate. Beleza, eu juro que qualquer dia desses, ele transforma nosso belo jardim numa horta de tomateiros. Imagine só como seríamos conhecidos na rua – A super kunoichi e o gênio Uchiha? A sexy da Sakura e o gostoso do Sasuke? Não, lá vai o casal dos tomates. Que lindo, tudo que pedi a Kami. Eu juro que se isso acontecer, ele muda definitivamente para o sofá.

Outra vantagem de virar amiga da Hinata foi a de conhecer melhor a Tenten. De clã tradicional os Hyuugas batem o recorde e tudo que é tradição esquisita eles aplicam. Então toda hora eles estão reunidos, resultado: privacidade zero. Até que agradeço aos céus por Sasuke não ter família, ou melhor, ter apenas um encosto, ou então teríamos que restringir bem mais nosso campo de atuação. Para nós, qualquer hora é hora e qualquer lugar é lugar. Não dá para perder as oportunidades. Eu falei, é katon puro.

Então, já que há sempre a fraternidade Hyuuga, eu passei a conhecer bem mais a Tenten, já que ela fisgou o Neji e se casou com ele. Aqui cabe mais um parênteses. Estava falando de homens e o Neji é um ótimo exemplar. Claro que não o vi sem camisa, mas tenho imaginação fértil o suficiente. Tudo bem que a roupa dele não ajuda muito, sendo daquele jeito super tradicional, como todo o resto. Bem que ele poderia usar algo mais moderno ou, quem sabe, até mais sexy.

Está certo, eu admito, tenho uma queda por morenos, embora não seja muito fã do Byakugan. Sério, aqueles olhos dão nos nervos, nunca se sabe para onde ele está olhando e ele vê tudo. Eu não iria querer morar com alguém assim, como eu faria careta pelas costas dele quando ele falasse besteira? Pois isso é um clássico, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos os homens abrem a boca para dar alguma daquelas idéias de jerico deles e o jeito para não brigar sempre é sorrir, concordar de cabeça e fazer careta por trás. É a vida.

A parte mais engraçada é que nunca dá certo a idéia genial deles. O triste é que não podemos rir abertamente e proclamar o ditado clássico em alto e bom tom – Eu não disse? E eles não aprendem. Se eles nos ouvissem, tudo seria mais fácil, pego, por exemplo, nossas paixões infantis. Se não fossem tão machões, sempre preocupados em serem os melhores, poderíamos estar todos juntos e numa boa a tempo: eu e o Sasuke, Hinata e o Naruto, Tenten e o Neji. Não tem como, sempre temos razão (será que exagerei?).

Ah, sei lá, quando eles são jovens são meio lerdos. Tem medo de mulher e ficam o tempo todo juntos, se batendo. É aquela história de suor de homem atrai mais homem. É nojento. Ainda bem que todos que conheço já saíram dessa fase, salvo o bizarro do Lee que vive agarrado no sensei dele.

Aqueles dois não se desgrudam. Não basta olhar para uma coisa horrorosa verde, tem outra igual do lado. Acho que esse é o jutsu secreto deles, assusta qualquer um. Cruz credo, isso pode dar cegueira em alguém ou até traumatizar criancinhas para o resto da vida. Deveria ter um grau de censura para se aproximar deles, garantindo a incolumidade mental das pobres crianças da Vila. Ainda bem que vim de uma família amorosa e bem estruturada e consegui sobreviver das investidas dele.

Pois é, eu sofri uma dura prova na minha infância. Não se esqueçam que fui abandonada pelo Sasuke e até o Naruto saiu da Vila. Se não tivesse uma ótima cabeça e um orgulho próprio a prova de Uchiha, poderia ter sucumbido a pentelhisse do Lee e agora estaria saracutiando por Konoha eu, o Lee e o Gai, os três de modelito super fashion lagarta assassina. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, por Kami, acho que vou morrer, eu imaginei, preciso pensar rápido em outra coisa antes de ter um aneurisma. Já sei, Sasuke de cueca, ou melhor, sem cueca, nossa, ui, que calor, vixi, como é grande...

Mudei de idéia, não vou falar mais do Lee, quase corri risco de morte. É melhor voltar a falar da Tenten. Ela é uma kunoichi que aprendi a admirar. Não por suas habilidades, que também são muito boas, mas por sua força interior. Ela é realmente uma mulher forte. Só mesmo ela para fazer aquela toupeira do Neji ver que ela era a mulher da vida dele. Acho até que pediu uma ajudinha para o Nara nesse plano de tão genial que foi.

Primeiro ela o fez dependente dela. Isso mesmo, quem imaginaria o grande Hyuuga necessitando de alguém? Lógico que não era nas lutas, uma vez que a técnica dele é imbatível, mas nas pequenas coisas. Tudo que ele precisava, ela estava por perto para ajudar. Sua presença era constante na vida dele, praticamente certa, natural.

Aí, num belo dia, ela se mandou. Verdade, pediu para mudar de time e simplesmente sumiu da vida dele. Vixi, ele ficou maluquinho e perdidinho. Claro que ele demorou para dar o braço a torcer. Provavelmente ele até conseguiria sobreviver se não a visse de papo com outro shinobi, os dois bem juntinhos, rindo com intimidade. Foi aí que o Hyuuga virou bicho. Foi lindo de se ver a cena de ciúmes dele. Ele quase matou o outro rapaz. Pobre dele, foi parar no hospital.

Óbvio que Tenten ficou furiosa e deu uma bela ensaboada nele – como ele ousava se meter na vida dela e etc. Vocês acham que ele baixou a bola? Mas não, falou que tinha todo o direito porque a amava. Isso mesmo, falou com todas as letras para todo mundo ouvir que ele a a-ma-va. E depois disso foi fácil. Bem, mais ou menos. Metade do clã teve um ataque do coração ao vê-lo se casar com alguém que não era da família e a outra metade quis expulsá-lo. Na boa, acho que ele preferiria isso a ficar sem Tenten novamente. Mas a sorte estava do lado deles e Hinata tinha assumido a liderança do clã, abençoando-os, naturalmente, ainda mais por ela também querer ter um casamento misto (nossa, que coisa mais preconceituosa).

Então foi assim que eu passei a ter contato com Tenten e a compartilhar, junto com Hinata, nossas aflições com os homens de nossas vidas. Está bem, eu admito, acho que sou eu quem mais tem problemas e não paro de falar. Morar com um Uchiha às vezes é complicado. E foi assim que, pedindo conselhos a Tenten que deu essa idéia, comecei a escrever o que oprimia meu coração nesse diário, algo um pouco cafona para meu gosto, mas até que divertido.

Nossa, depois de tantas voltas vou finalmente contar o que aconteceu no jantar. Estava eu, no meio de uma ótima refeição quando... por Kami, estou super atrasada para ir para o hospital, depois eu continuo...

* * *

_Olá pessoal, quero agradecer o carinho dos reviews e mandar um grande beijo. Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu quando escrevi._


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá pessoal, desculpe pela demora, mas eu comecei a trabalhar e até arrumar a papelada foi uma correria de um lado para o outro. Agora espero que tudo se acalme. Bjos e boa leitura._

* * *

Está certo, agora é oficial, isso é realmente um diário. Na verdade, eu prefiro chamar de conjunto de anotações diárias (chique, não é? Dá até para fazer sigla do nome – CAD – parece até coisa do governo). Também não comprei nenhuma caderneta cor de rosa com florzinhas e cheiro de morango. Não que eu não queira, só que eu tenho uma imagem a zelar. Já pensou você ser atendido por uma médica que fica carregando um caderninho assim e fica fazendo anotações como uma adolescente? Não vai pegar legal. Pensando nisso, para poder camuflá-lo e carregá-lo sempre comigo, resolvi fazer em formato de prontuário de paciente. Isso mesmo, não foi genial? Parece apenas mais uma ficha de algum paciente. Fico até com imagem de super responsável, carregando comigo meu trabalho para todo lugar.

E agora que resolvi oficialmente fazer, vou ter que abrir minha alma e tomar bem mais cuidado, pois pretendo contar tudo, sem restrições, até meus segredos mais íntimos. E aqui vai o pior deles: eu não sou Sakura Haruno (ou Uchiha agora). Na verdade, eu a matei e tomei seu lugar para espionar Konoha e transar com seu marido até dizer chega -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Acreditou? Há, há, há. Desculpe, eu não consegui evitar, foi brincadeira. Na verdade, não é nada tão dramático. A única coisa que evito revelar é que possuo, bem, eu sei que soa um pouco estranho (vixi, até parece algo físico, como um terceiro olho), cruzes, é algo bem mais simples, mas bem mais difícil de se conviver. Aqui vai: eu tenho uma inner um tanto quanto eloqüente.

Você sabe aquela vozinha que tem dentro de si e que vive falando pra fazer o que é certo ou não confiar em tal pessoa? É a própria. Isso até seria bom, útil para evitar complicações, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: seu excesso de personalidade. Não estou brincando, é verdade, ela não se limita ao pacote básico de dicas de boa convivência. A versão dela é estendida, além dos itens básicos de série.

Com ela, por exemplo, eu sou capaz de imaginar as piores torturas com a Sayuri. Primeiro eu a esmaguei com meus super socos, quebrando todos seus ossos de galinha, depois a cortei em pedacinhos com meus jutsus médicos, disso foi para pior, eu... bem, deixe pra lá. Nossa, ela é muito cruel!

Esse, podemos dizer, é o lado bom dela, mas ela não é sempre assim tão santinha. Minha inner já me colocou em "cada" encrenca, inclusive com meu Sasuke-kun. Principalmente com ele, sempre no quesito ciúmes. Você acha que eu exagero? Pegue meu comportamento e multiplique por cem. Horrível, não é? Agora coloque tudo isso dentro da sua cabeça e começará a ter um vislumbre do que eu passo com ela. Não é a toa que às vezes eu piro e me deixo me levar por minha inner e eu passo cada enrascada. Se ela tivesse vergonha na cara, teria pego seu boné e partido há séculos, especialmente depois do que aconteceu da última vez em que resolvi dar ouvidos a ela.

Já faz algum tempo, ainda estava namorando com meu Sasuke-kun, dois meses e meio, e ainda pertencíamos todos ao Time 7 Clássico. Tínhamos voltado de uma missão calma, em que tudo ocorrera normalmente, e teríamos tido um ótimo dia de descanso, provavelmente se agarrando em algum lugar, se não fossem as explosões ao longe. Konoha estava sendo invadida... de novo.

Cara, acho que isso faz parte de algum manual dos vilões – cinco passos para a conquista do mundo: primeiro, seja um maluco psicótico com manias de grandeza (todos sempre se acham os reis da cocada); segundo, funde uma organização do mal com um nome bem complicado e um modelito super fashion (até nuvens vermelhas servem); terceiro, arrange os parceiros mais toscos e esquisitos que achar pela frente (Zetsu, por enquanto, bate o recorde); quarto, invada Konoha e destrua tudo; quinto, conquiste o mundo.

Só pode ser isso. Se contarmos todas as vezes que a Vila foi invadida desde que me conheço por gente, deve ser o dobro, se não o triplo, da quantidade de vezes de todas as outras Vilas Ocultas reunidas. Os vilões não têm mais o que fazer? E mesmo com tantos casos de derrota, eles não aprendem.

Até hoje nenhum venceu. Acho que gostam de apanhar ou levam a primeira regra muito a sério e realmente acreditam em suas mentes toscas que podem vencer. Depois da Kyubi não dá para encontrar algo mais forte, mas eles continuam tentando, embora o Pein quase tenha chegado lá.

Deixe-me ver, desde que virei kunoichi teve a invasão do Orochimaru ou, como amplamente conhecido, Orochimala, ou cobra nojenta e asquerosa, ou branquelo seboso, dentre outros adjetivos. Particularmente acho as cobras animais formidáveis, então não gosto da relação. Ele parece mesmo com um piolho de cobra, aquele branquinho como ele e que a boca é sempre do outro lado.

Até hoje não engoli direito àquela história do Sasuke sair da Vila para se juntar a ele. O Sasuke jura que não havia outra saída, que ele precisou fazer isso para nos proteger, já que o seboso nunca desistiria e que também era o meio mais rápido dele progredir. Eu acho tudo isso muito sinistro, sou mais adepta da teoria de que o selo o deixou meio com os pinos tortos. Ativou o modo dark no turbo e ele se decidiu assim.

Falando nisso, devo 1000 anos de gratidão ao psico do Itachi. Se não fosse por ele, ainda correria o risco de, depois de uma super noite no bem bom, eu acordar e dar de cara com o Oro. Aí sim seria o fim do mundo, do meu mundo. Se ele não o tivesse arrancado do Sasuke, o seboso ficaria sempre esperando, a espreita, e quando o Sasuke relaxasse e, convenhamos, após uma de nossas noites não há como não ficar zen, o Orochimala poderia tomar conta de tudo. E o que eu poderia fazer? Uma coisa é certa, valeria de tudo, até exorcismo (pelo menos, o sangue de galinha eu teria bem na casa ao lado). Se não desse certo, eu o tiraria na marra, nem que fosse na pancada. Não seria meigo depois eu brincar de médico com o meu Sasuke-kun? Não seria original, já fizemos isso inúmeras vezes, mas é sempre muito produtivo.

Depois do fuzuê que o Oro fez com alguns curtinhos de Suna (esses mereciam um prêmio por não reconhecerem que não era o Kasekage deles; imagino que quando tem missão, precisa-se fazer um gráfico para entenderem), ocorreu à invasão super discreta do Itachi e seu parceiro. Os dois entraram, detonaram Kakashi-sensei e se mandaram atrás do Naruto. Isso que se pode se chamar de rapidez e eficiência, os caras mereciam até uma promoção na Akatsuki, embora não tenham conseguido realmente capturar o Naruto graças ao ero-sannin.

Sinistra mesmo foi à surra que o Itachi deu no Sasuke, isso porque ele foi supostamente para a Vila protegê-lo após a morte do Terceiro, pelo menos foi o que Tobi/Madara falou (outro com problemas psicológicos - dupla personalidade? Dá um tempo, o cara é pirado mesmo). Imagine se Itachi tivesse ido para torturar o Sasuke! Deve ser algum trauma de infância, os Uchihas não deviam demonstrar seu amor como as pessoas normais. Não é a toa que tantos deles piraram. Vixi, comparado a ele, minha inner é santa.

Mas desse episódio ainda gerou outro "grande mistério" do mundo shinobi, pelo menos nas "incríveis" aventuras da besta verde, ou lagarta assassina como eu o chamo. Tenten e Neji já fizeram longas análises sobre a possibilidade do grande sensei deles, na luta contra o parceiro do Itachi (aquele com cara de tubarão), realmente não se lembrar do oponente ou se ele estava tentando aplicar alguma técnica de distração no adversário ou até mesmo de provocação. Porque aquilo não foi normal!

Não sei qual dos dois foi mais esquisito. A cabeça de ovo frito não se lembrar do cara que tinha lutado um pouco antes, ou do outro ficar pergunta e insistindo tanto. E daí que ele não se lembra, bola para frente, luta logo e mata o cara. Não! Duas horas se mostrando e perguntando – "e agora, você se lembra?" Qual é, que coisa mais estúpida, só poderia mesmo ser com o Gai-sensei e invés dele dizer logo que se lembra e acabar com o cara, fica dando corda. Isso que é diálogo de luta chato.

Eis um outro exemplo de uma característica que acho maçante no mundo shinobi – em toda luta há algum diálogo longo e chato. Parece uma sessão de terapia. Precisa ocorrer uma análise de seus problemas familiares e existenciais antes de lutar? São poucas lutas que fogem essa regra. Uma que foi uma verdadeira lavagem de roupa suja foi Neji e Naruto no Chuunin Exam. Ele entregou todos os podres do clã de bandeja. E o que fez o juiz da luta? Nada, ficou lá, ouvindo, provavelmente tomando nota para fofocar mais tarde. E depois falam que as mulheres é que são fofoqueiras.

Mas as invasões não são o tema em questão, mas sim, os exageros de minha inner.

Então, já estávamos nos agarrando perto da casa dele quando ouvimos a explosão. Como shinobis bem treinados, corremos logo para a sede. Ok, eu corri, Sasuke foi direto para onde estava a luta. Será que ninguém segue as regras? O certo é ir para o prédio central e receber as ordens, mas parece que só eu lembro disso, já que fui a única a aparecer por lá. Também, com Naruto como Hokage, o que eu esperava? Ele lá sentado, discutindo os acontecimentos e formando um plano? Nem na minha imaginação. Ele já estava na luta, fora o primeiro a chegar e o segundo foi o Sasuke. E quanto a minha preciosa pessoa? Claro que fiquei com os feridos que, como sempre, tinha uma penca. Será que ninguém entende que às vezes preciso extravasar minha fúria chutando alguns traseiros? Não precisa ser sempre, só de vez em quando. É pedir de mais? Mas não entendem e o resultado é sempre o mesmo: eu estresso e libero minha inner e aí, ela apronta. Sempre acontece isso.

Como falei, estava eu lá, com as equipes de resgate, quando o Sasuke-kun apareceu. Outro parênteses, ele consegue ficar bonito e gostosão mesmo depois de uma longa luta. Dá para acreditar? Não sei como ele consegue isso, nunca fica com olheiras ou cara de amassado. Pior ainda quando se machuca e fica inconsciente, ele parece tão inocente e desamparado sem aquela cara de "eu sou o bom" e sem seu sharingan ativado (o que é muito sexy) que só dá vontade de abraçar, apertar bem forte e encher de beijinhos.

Podem achar que sou sortuda e que reclamo de barriga cheia... ok, eu sou mesmo e ele é só meu, morram de inveja, mas entendam, tem um lado injusto da coisa. É difícil ficar linda e gostosa o tempo todo sendo kunoichi médica.

A primeira coisa que vai pro be-le-léu é o cabelo. Sim, minha linda, cheirosa, macia e lustrosa cortina rósea de meus cabelos vira um coque mal feito, despenteado e todo sujo com as lutas, ainda mais agora que deixei meu cabelo comprido – o Sasuke gosta mais assim. Ele não chegou a pedir, mas falou que os amava e ainda se culpava pela vez que acabei por cortá-los na luta. Vixi, que exagero, ele tem um lado um tanto dramático, isso foi há séculos e o bom do cabelo que cresce de novo, mas óbvio que não falei isso para ele. Eu fiquei toda boba dele lembrar do sacrifício que fiz e o resultado foi um fluxo de beijos apaixonados. Nossa, que coisa boa.

Assim, eu os deixei crescer para agradá-lo e ele realmente os adora, dá para ver pelo brilho de admiração que às vezes ele deixa escapar em seus olhos e pelo modo que ele os segura e dá aquelas cheiradas sexys, sempre afirmando que adora meu cheiro. Aff, outro problema. Dá para não cheirar a remédio e sangue trabalhando num hospital? Pois eu afirmo que dá. Também, com a quantidade de banhos que eu tomo! Devo estar com a pele mais clara e fina de tanto que me esfrego. Não é a toa que sou cheirosa.

Ainda há o problema das unhas e da pele. Não se esqueçam que treinamos toda hora e muitas vezes no sol. Homem se tem cicatriz ou as mãos grossas é sexy, esforçado, um grande shinobi. Quanto às mulheres, continua um mundo machista, todos torcem os narizes. Então dá-lhe creme, hidratante e luvas, tudo para ficar sempre macia. Não que o Sasuke reclame, ele nem se atreve, mas eu não faço isso só para ele, faço por mim mesma, quem não gosta de estar sempre bonita?

Pronto, fechando os parênteses, estava eu lá, fazendo atendimento quando ele apareceu, estava com um corte enorme no abdômen. Um verdadeiro talho naquela barriga tanquinho, como alguém tem a coragem de cometer aquela blasfêmia?! Sem perder tempo, como uma boa kunoichi médica, mandei ele tirar a camisa e comecei a tratá-lo.O que foi? Acha que eu pedi só para ficar olhando para ele? Bem, tenho que admitir, não foi o motivo principal, mas também não me fiz de rogada, eu estava realmente precisando de um descanso e nada melhor do que ficar olhando para um homem desses sem camisa. Ai, ai, ai.

Até aí, a inner estava controlada, bem, mais ou menos, ela estava mandando imagens eróticas a cada segundo para a minha mente – preciso ressaltar que naquele momento éramos apenas namorados – e bravamente consegui resistir e passei pela dura prova de não o agarrar lá mesmo. O problema em si veio depois.

Quando terminei, ele perguntou se eu demoraria muito. Muito? Isso é um conceito um pouco relativo, depende da pessoa. Uma hora é muito para esperar? Eu acho que não, mas não era isso que ele achava e falou que estava muito cansado e iria para casa descansar e me esperava depois lá. Claro que não gostei nada disso, mas, com um sorriso amarelo, acabei concordando. Qual é, ele iria morrer se me esperasse um pouco? Aposto que não.

Então ele deu no pé e eu fiquei lá resignada e de mau humor, quando o socorro foi me resgatar e, nem dez minutos depois, eu fui substituída por uma nova equipe que o Naruto tinha mandado convocar. Ele é realmente um bom Hokage, um pouco avoado, mas sempre pensa no melhor para os shinobis.

E assim, sem perder mais tempo, eu me coloquei a caminho da casa do Sasuke. Eu até tinha relevado um pouco meu mau humor frente à possibilidade de voltar a me agarrar com ele e até pensava em fazer uma massagem relaxante, quando, no caminho, eu tive aquela estranha sensação que ele estava nos arredores e que algo estava acontecendo.

Ele não gosta que eu comente e ele nunca admite que é real, mas mesmo quando ele esconde seu chakra, eu sempre sei quando ele está por perto e vai aprontar alguma. É semelhante àquela sensação que tive quando ele deixou a Vila há muito tempo. Mas imagine que o grande Uchiha vai admitir algo desse gênero, que pode ser encontrado facilmente por mim, nunca, nem morto. Homens!

Mas estava eu lá, seguindo meu caminho, quando tive a bendita sensação. Ué, não estava ele quase morto de cansaço e que precisava ir para casa de qualquer jeito e que não poderia me esperar? Então o que ele estava fazendo passeando pela Vila? Eu fui logo investigar e, para minha surpresa, o que eu vejo? O Sasuke no maior papo com a Ino e, pior, ainda estava sorrindo para ela.

Para tudo, aqui cabe mais uma explicação. Aposto que a maioria pensaria: e qual é o problema? Afinal, ela era sua amiga e por que não seria dele? Há, só que essa não era a questão, eu até elenco os pontos, lembro claramente até hoje:

1- Ele não me esperou. Poxa, ele é um dos shinobis mais fortes da Vila, já enfrentou cada inimigo encardido e conseguiu sair andando da luta, dava muito bem para me esperar;

2- Ele mentiu para mim. Ele falou que iria para casa e aquela rua não fazia parte do percurso normal, então, ele se desviou por algum motivo;

3- O motivo do desvio. Ele estava carregando um grande arranjo de flores. Estava na cara que provavelmente ele topou com a Ino no caminho e ela pediu para que ele carregasse para ela. Para me esperar, ele estava muito cansado, mas para servir de entregador para ela, nem um pouco.

4- O papo dos dois. Na boa, o Sasuke não é o homem mais eloqüente da Vila. Às vezes sinto que tenho um verdadeiro monólogo com ele. Eu falo, falo e, às vezes, ele solta um grunhido concordando. Então por que todo aquele papo furado com ela?

5- O último e mais grave dos motivos: ele estava sorrindo. NÃO PODE. O Sasuke não sorri. Ele ri de forma irônica e superior para seus inimigos. Ele tem leves contrações labiais com os amigos. Ele sorri só para mim. É exclusivo. Até hoje, salvo no nosso casamento, aquela foi a única vez que o vi sorrindo abertamente.

Deu agora para entender os motivos? Aquilo era um absurdo, uma verdadeira catástrofe e, como tal, minha inner simplesmente explodiu dentro de mim.

Agora, pensando bem e analisando friamente, provavelmente existiria uma boa razão para tudo aquilo, mas não me culpem, na hora, a inner só pensava em dar uma boa surra na Ino e falar um monte para o Sasuke, enquanto meu lado bom (eu falei que a inner era o lado dark) tentava a todo custo controlá-la para não dar um espetáculo bem no meio da rua.

E assim, praticamente tremendo de raiva, eu fui para minha casa e me tranquei no meu quarto e lá foi um "Deus nos acuda". Berrei, chutei parede, soquei travesseiro e, por fim, chorei tudo que dava e que não dava. Acho até que fui um pouco dramática, mas entendam, deu tanto trabalho para ficar com meu Sasuke-kun e quando finalmente ele é meu namorado, basta virar as costas para ele aprontar alguma.

Claro que não fui naquela noite na casa dele e não dei qualquer satisfação. Lá pelas tantas, ele apareceu perguntando por mim, mas acho que mudou de idéia rapidinho quando ouviu o berro que dei do meu quarto que não queria vê-lo. Nem sei que desculpa minha mãe deu pra ele. Ele que morresse seco de preocupação, bem que ele merecia.

No meio da madrugada, eu comecei a me controlar e raciocinar e foi aí que montei meu plano maligno: o Sasuke só poderia ter feito aquilo porque estava muito senhor de si, tinha certeza que tinha me conquistado e que eu estava completamente apaixonada e cega por ele. Está certo, completamente apaixonada eu estava e estou, mas não cega. Então, ele deveria pagar por me deixar lá no hospital sozinha e desamparada, enquanto ficava de papo e sorrisinhos com a Ino. Ele iria sofrer, eu lhe daria um belo gelo e aprontaria horrores, até que ele viria de joelhos, implorando para eu voltar com ele. Aí eu sentiria o doce gosto da vingança. Não falei que a minha inner era dark? Dark... e burra.

E foi assim, com um sorriso maligno no rosto, que eu dormi até ser acordada por batidas um tanto discretas na minha porta. Era minha mãe. Tadinha, acho que eu a assustei com o "piti" que tinha dado. Ela, toda cuidadosa, estava me chamando porque o Hokage queria me ver. Será que ninguém dorme nessa Vila? Não sabem que todos precisam de sono restaurador, ainda mais as mulheres, ou então ficamos irmãs gêmeas dos ursos pandas e isso não pega bem.

Mas que seja, só sei que essa chamadinha viria bem a calhar para a minha sórdida vingança. Ela poderia começar antes do que imaginava, afinal, era requisito intrínseco ela ocorrer durante uma missão, seria realmente impossível colocar meu plano em prática com todo mundo metendo o bedelho, pois é isso mesmo que sempre acontece aqui. É só você espirrar no portão de entrada para o guarda do muro do lado oposto lhe dar um lenço. Todo mundo sabe de tudo que acontece, salvo o Shino, é claro, toda vez que tem alguma missão, ele desaparece. Depois fica reclamando que nem uma velhinha, que ninguém o chamou pra participar da missão e blá-blá-blá. Ninguém sabe o que ele fica fazendo, não dá pra reclamar. Eu particularmente acho que ele fica lá de papo com os insetos. Deve ser realmente incômodo ter um monte dessas coisas andando sobre você, agh, nojento. Uma coisa que eu sempre quis ver foi ele sem óculos. Dá pra acreditar que até no hospital ele ficou de óculos? Será que ele tem cara de inseto? Isso dá até arrepios de nojo. Essa é uma fofoca que também ninguém descobre. Coisas úteis assim, o povo daqui não sabe, mas fofoca amorosa... não esperam nem dois minutos para propagar.

E esse seria precisamente o meu caso e eu vi facilmente assim que coloquei os pés na sala do Hokage. Todos se viraram para mim e ficaram olhando para a minha cara. Ok, eu sei que a figura principal tinha acabado de chegar, mas havia algum problema. Por acaso eu estaria ainda de pijama? O bom do Naruto é que ele é sutil como um rinoceronte e ficou na cara pelo modo desconfiado dele de me fitar, alternando pro Sasuke e depois retornando para mim que ele logo sacou que algo estava errado.

Pra mim, era um exagero achar que tinha algum problema. Só porque chegamos separados, não quer dizer que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Eu sei que desde que tínhamos começado a namorar, essa era a primeira vez que tinha acontecido isso e eu, assim que tinha entrado na sala, fui direto pro outro lado, bem longe do Sasuke, nem olhando pra ele, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Não precisamos sempre andar juntos. Que eu saiba, não nascemos grudados. E devo dizer que foi uma beleza de se ver a cara de desamparo que o Grande Uchiha fez, dando um passo frustrado em minha direção e desistindo frente a minha indiferença. E eu estava só sacando tudo, de canto de olho para ele não perceber. Minha inner se requebrou de felicidade e até eu gostei um pouco. Só um pouco, no fundo, queria estar agarrada nele, dando beijos bem molhadinhos, mas ele precisava aprender uma lição que ficasse bem marcada em seu subconsciente. Ele precisava ser treinado.

Então, logo o Naruto notou e ficou alguns instantes indeciso, até que deu de ombros e começou a falar. Também, o que ele poderia fazer? Transformar a reunião numa terapia para casais? Até que seria bom, o Sai está precisando de alguns conselhos para segurar a Ino de vez. Ele que se cuide, fica com cara de paisagem, vai ser passado para trás pelo Gaara e seu charme de cachorrinho abandonado. Ele não é fofinho quando tem suas crises emocionais? Dá vontade de colocar no colo e amassar de tanto abraçar, e aqueles cabelinhos vermelhos são tão bonitinhos. Ele esteve mês passado de visita a Konoha e bem que deu umas olhadas pra loirinha, o lombr... ops, prometi que pararia com isso, mas não sei do que chamá-lo, não dá gatão e muito menos garanhão... que seja... o Sai que se cuide.

Bem, por esses motivos bem básicos, eu adorei a idéia da missão e também pela oportunidade de bater em alguém. Fazia mais de 48 horas que não descarregava meu punho numa viva alma e meu estresse estava ao máximo (não dava para continuar a fazer isso no Naruto, ele é o Hokage agora e merece respeito, pelo menos na frente dos outros, e não restavam outras opções. No Sasuke, nem pensar, acho que ele teria uma síncope, capaz de se matar por ter apanhado de mim, homens!!! O Sai provavelmente aceitaria porque leu num livro que é essa atitude que os amigos adotam quando alguém está estressado. Resumindo, um saco, tiraria toda a graça. Assim, o jeito é sempre arranjar missões).

E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo lá. Quanto mais o Naruto falava, mais minha alegria aumentava. A missão seria realmente interessante, tudo a ver com o ataque anterior, o que significava que iríamos caçar algum inimigo neurótico com mania de conquistador. Legal, eles inventam cada uma que vira e mexe alguns até que me surpreendem. Eu realmente gostei das geringonças dos homens passarinhos que atacaram daquela vez e, também, da invocação dos mortos zumbis. Não é todo dia que alguém invade a Vila carregando quatro caixões. Pensando bem, acho que nem tanto. Já virou quase bagagem de mão obrigatória quando vem pra cá. Quem lançou a moda foi o Oro, invocando o Primeiro e o Segundo Hokages. Depois teve o pai do Sora que trouxe os quatro pára-raios. Aí teve o Pein com seus inúmeros corpos que não passavam de mortos animados com seus dispositivos de chakra. Na verdade, isso é quase idéia fixa, eles curtem uma Vingança dos Mortos-Vivos.

Voltando, eu sei que o Ibiki se divertiu um pouco arrancando as informações de um dos atacantes que foi pego. Meu, aquele cara dá medo, não é a toa que consegue tudo que quer. Nem precisa falar muito, basta olhar para ele. E assim ele descobriu que o ataque tinha sido encomendado por um senhor feudal muito poderoso de uma região próxima. Seus negócios estavam se expandido rapidamente e só tinha um pequeno ponto no meio de seu mapa que estava tirando seu sono. E o que poderia ser? Uau, que mistério... não tenho a mínima idéia, espera um pouco, será que era Konoha? Nossa, que dúvida!!!

Para penetrarmos em sua fortaleza, usaríamos sua maior fraqueza – seu ego. O homem tinha um ego quase do tamanho de sua ambição, o que era totalmente o inverso de sua estatura. Ele parecia com o gatinho da sorte que fica dando "tchau", baixinho e gorducho, os olhinhos mal se abrindo. Mas mesmo assim, ele adorava fazer estátuas suas, gosto não se discute, e tinha começado uma realmente grandiosa.

O problema que o antigo construtor dele errou alguns cálculos e o trambolho caiu. Moral da história, ele foi fazer construções celestes. Para terminar o trabalho, o senhor feudal psicótico estava enviando um de seus generais para apanhar um famoso construtor de uma região aqui perto. Na boa, seu eu fosse general, nunca me sujeitaria a uma missão dessas. Deslocar todo um contingente só para acompanhar um cara e sua equipe, isso que é desperdícios de recursos. Além disso, ele era general e aquele era trabalho para subordinados. Na verdade, nem sei por que ele era general, com aquele físico e aquele rosto, ele deveria ser artista de cinema e a voz... rouca e sensual, fazia os ossos derreteram quando chamava meu nome, mas estou me adiantando.

Para essa missão um tanto inusitada, nada melhor que um time de artistas: Yamato, com seu super jutsu casa própria, e Sai, com seus desenhos. Podem estar se perguntando o que eu tinha a ver com isso. Aparentemente, nunca revelei nenhum dote artístico. Engano de vocês, eu sou ótima com pigmentos. Isso mesmo, algo do tipo preparar tintas a partir de plantas. E como eu aprendi isso? Muito simples, quando as pesquisei para fazer remédios. Nada mais natural eu descobrir alguma outra utilidade para elas. Eu falei que eu era incrível.

O último membro da equipe é fácil de adivinhar. Nada mais, nada menos, do que o Sasuke-kun. E o que ele tinha para contribui como dote artístico? Nada, seria até sinistro imaginá-lo com um pincel na mão fazendo desenhinhos cheios de fru-fruzinhos, definitivamente não combina com ele, mancharia seu estilo "olhos malignos", como o Lee uma vez o chamou. E o que ele poderia fazer? Simples, alguém sempre tem que misturar a massa, mão-de-obra pesada é sempre necessária. Acho que se ele escutasse isso, mataria o Naruto por enviá-lo. Cruzes, um Uchiha como peão de obra, seria o fim dos tempos modernos. Até a brincadeira é cruel, embora imaginá-lo sem camisa seja sempre muito bom. Na realidade, deixando o mundo sonhos "calientes", ele era perfeito por causa de seu Sharingan, sempre muito eficaz para arrancar informações e detonar com os nervos dos outros.

E foi uma hora depois que nosso grupinho, nem um pouco animado, deixava a Vila. Cara, eu descobri que o Naruto faz uma falta. Nós estávamos com o humor estilo segunda feira às 6h da manhã e o único som que dava para distinguir era de algum mosquito que resolvia passar por perto. Isso que é ânimo!!!

Yamato nunca foi de falar muito. Sai não ficava muito atrás, embora eu tenha que admitir que ele ficava bem mais calado quando o Sasuke estava por perto. Sabe, o Sasuke nunca superou a idéia de ter sido substituído por um tempo no Time 7, não que ele admita, mas basta ver a má vontade dele com o Sai para perceber de longe. Isso que é cara complexado, só mesmo eu para conseguir compreendê-lo. Se ele fizesse análise, o psicólogo estaria milionário antes que ele conseguisse falar a palavra "família" sem se sentir culpado.

O Sai também não ficava para trás e adorava provocá-lo. Ele realmente curte brincar com fogo e olha que isso não é no sentido figurado, o Sasuke realmente poderia assá-lo, e foi isso que aconteceu, não que ele tenha usado o katon no jutsu, mas que o Sai foi babando irritá-lo.

Estava um pouco claro para todos que eu estava deliberadamente ignorando o Sasuke. Toda vez que ele tentava se aproximar, eu inventava uma desculpa para falar com o Yamato. Acho que nunca falei tanto com ele, provavelmente ele deveria estar cheio de mim, pensando em fazer um de seus clones pré-cozidos de semente, só para eu não mais perturbá-lo. O que será que acontece se eu colocar a sementinha no algodão com água? Será que nasce um pé de feijão com cara de Yamato?

Experiências mais tarde, bastou chegarmos na Vila onde encontraríamos o construtor e, aproveitando que eu ficara um pouco para trás com o Yamato para dar um jeito de apagar a real equipe por uns dias, enquanto eles procuravam um lugar para ficarmos, Sai foi correndo dar umas dicas a Sasuke sobre relacionamentos que ele tinha lido num livro. Eu cheguei bem a tempo de ouvir um rosnado raivoso de Sasuke que Sai deveria cuidar de sua vida e aquilo não era problema dele.

Até aí, não tinha como criticá-lo, Sai sabia muito bem que não deveria se meter com meu Sasuke-kun que estava em seu direito de responder assim, mas foi o que ele falou depois que fez meu sangue ferver. Com a cara mais lavada do mundo, ele falou que estava tudo ótimo e que eu estava apenas cansada. Eu? Cansada? Que cínico, eu só estava daquele jeito porque ele tinha mentido para mim e agora dava uma de santo, realmente estava merecendo uma lição.

Na hora, minha vontade era de socar aquela carinha linda, mas eu apenas respirei fundo e virei pisando duro. Achei que tinha conseguido contornar a situação com graciosidade, quando eu o ouvi me seguindo e senti agarrando meu braço com força, forçando-me a encará-lo. Ele estava abusando de meu auto-controle que nunca foi muito famoso por ser extenso.

Eu já me virei ordenando alto que ele soltasse meu braço, o que obviamente ele não fez e ainda arqueou uma sobrancelha cinicamente como que zombando de minha irritação. Ele deveria estar desgostoso da vida e queria morrer. Interessante como tudo a minha volta tinha ficado subitamente vermelho.

Respirei fundo, contei até dez, e repeti com uma voz bem mais contida para ele me soltar. Eu precisava me controlar, meu objetivo ainda era lhe dar uma lição e não simplesmente acabar de vez com nosso relacionamento ou, pior, ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar.

Novamente ele não obedeceu (Será que ele estava com problemas de audição? Eu teria muito prazer em remediar isso na marra) e apenas varreu meu rosto com seus orbes negros tão profundos e misteriosos que, por um momento, esqueci de meu objetivo e tive que me segurar para não pular em cima dele e enche-lo de beijinhos.

Para a minha sorte, o momento foi breve. Ele tinha que estragar abrindo sua boquinha sexy e perguntando com seu tom frio e indiferente se estava tudo certo. Nosso relacionamento estava na corda bamba e ele usava aquele tom comigo!!! Ele precisaria se esforçar muito mais para sequer voltar a falar comigo.

- Qual é o problema, Sakura?

Há, como se ele não soubesse. Se ele queria se fazer de desentendido, eu também entraria no jogo.

- Nenhum, por quê? Você está com algum problema?

Eu tenho que admitir que às vezes eu me supero, foi a vez do Sasuke respirar fundo, hi-hi-hi. Sua boca se contorceu mostrando todo seu desagrado.

- Sakura, seja razoável.

Como se ele fosse!!!

- Sasuke, se você não tem nada a dizer, é melhor me soltar, caso não se lembre, ainda temos um trabalho a fazer e Yamato deve estar me esperando.

Vixi, o homem ficou branco, como papel, de raiva, mas ele não ousaria descontar em mim, ainda não tinha perdido o juízo. Confesso que minha inner estava saltitante de felicidade, o placar estava 2 x 0 para mim.

Bem, quando eu falei em descontar, eu queria dizer conscientemente, pois, mesmo sem querer, eu acho, ele estava esmagando meu braço com seus fortes dedos. Talvez minha idéia não tivesse sido tão boa assim.

Na hora não estava nem um pouco propícia para essas profundas revelações e acabei por aumentar meu tom de vez. Ok, eu já estava quase dando um "piti" e até que o Sasuke tentou afrouxar um pouco, mas já era tarde, meu auto-controle já tinha evaporado. Um verdadeiro show estava montado e até algumas pessoas paravam um pouco enquanto passavam para dar uma espiada, mas o Sasuke sempre as espantava com seu olhar de "bad" boy.

Eu já estava prestes a perder minha pose e começar a choramingar quando ouvi uma voz sexy ordenando que ele me soltasse. O dono da voz estava bem atrás dele e Sasuke olhou por sobre o ombro e rosnou para ele se mandar. Ele não se intimidou e repetiu a ordem segurando no ombro dele e puxando-o para longe de mim.

Agora sim nós tínhamos um problema. O homem realmente tinha perdido o juízo e seria um cadáver muito em breve. O Sasuke não gosta muito que toquem nele, a não ser eu, é claro. Com um pouco de pena daquela boa alma que tinha atendido minhas reclamações, eu estiquei meu pescoço para tentar ver além do Sasuke, talvez para agradecer ao homem e pedir que não se preocupasse quando eu o vi. Eu juro que até tentei, eu cheguei abrir a boca, mas a voz definitivamente não queria sair, tinha ido embora de mala e cuia. Por Kami, o homem era um gatão. Alto, com a pele um pouco morena, como que bronzeado, cabelos longos negros e os olhos mais azuis que já vi na minha vida. Não azul claro ou acinzentado, azuis tipo céu em dia ensolarado. E, para dar o toque final, o homem era malhado, dava para ver pelos bíceps delineados em sua camisa. Um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho.

Ainda bem que o Sasuke estava de olhos fechados tentando se controlar, ele não ficaria nada feliz pela maneira que eu arregalei meus olhos e meu queixo caiu. Poxa, não me julguem mal, não é todo dia que você é supostamente salva por um colírio desses.

Novamente ele fez pressão e Sasuke me soltou e já virou de forma rápida para agarrá-lo pelo colarinho. Com um reflexo que eu nem sabia que tinha, consegui segurar seu braço e impedir seu movimento, enquanto sussurrava para ele que estávamos em missão e precisávamos manter o disfarce. E ele me escutou?

Epa, estão batendo na minha porta, depois eu continuo...

* * *

_Espero que tenham dado boas risadas. Agradeço os reviews de coração, eles sempre dão um grande ânimo. Sakura já está com o estresse a mil e está fazendo uso de seu diário. Acho que muito em breve ela fará a bondade de me ceder mais uma parte para postar, rsrsrs. Vamos ver se eu consigo convencê-la. Bjocas._


End file.
